A Fly on the Wall A Green One!
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: After avoiding an accident, Beast Boy discovers Starfire, Raven, Terra and Jinx playing some mystery game, that he soon gets a little too involved in -SCAT-


LOLI, SCAT, YURI, VOYUER, SPANKING

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

* * *

><p>Time: around midnight<p>

Location: Titan Tower

The halls of the titan tower were quite, until the quick padding of feet broke the silence, the source to the footsteps were revealed when they walked into the dimly lit portion of the hall from an ceiling light, to prevent walking the hall in darkness, the person was Beast Boy, dressed in just his white boxer shorts and hands grasping his crotch as he hurried through the hall.

"Oh man! I knew I shouldn't have drunk that entire container!"

Despite BB's problem, which was soon solved as he reached the bathroom and gave relief to his bladder, tonight, the young green boy was going to be treated to an interesting show, one he wouldn't soon forget…

As BB started to wash his hands, he soon heard a commotion coming down the hall, the voices of the four girl's in the tower, Starfire, Raven, Terra and Jinx. BB quickly stopped the flow of the water, interested in what the four girl's could be doing up this late.

Their voices soon stopped right in front of the door and BB could clearly make out what they were saying… 

* * *

><p>"You two ready to lose!" came Terra's voice.<p>

"It is us who should be asking the two of you that." spoke Starfire.

"Ha! Prepare to lose, losers!" states Jinx.

"Can we just start already?" asks Raven 

* * *

><p>There was a little more talking as BB wondered, 'Their playing a game? This late?' <p>

* * *

><p>"Which one of us are going first?" asks Starfire.<p>

"The Losers can go first." answers Jinx.

"You are the one's who are the losers." replies Starfire. "Come on Raven" 

* * *

><p>BB then gasped silently in shock as he saw the doorknob turn and the door begin to open and quickly shape shifted into a fly and flew under the sink and landed on it's underside. Just in time as he saw two pair of naked leg's entire the bathroom, Starfire and Raven, the contrast between the color of there skin so clearly apparent.<p>

To two stopped in front of the sink BB was under and Starfire's feet turn to face Raven and he heard the darker skinned girl sigh.

"I can't believe I'm going along with this." states Raven.

"Come on, it will be fun!" replies Starfire cheerfully. "I am sure you will do great, and with me as your partner, we will win for sure!"

"Yanno, it's kind of odd how competitive you are about this." comments Raven.

"Well it is my idea. Back home, no one could beat me, so as long as you try your best, their is no way Jinx and Terra can beat us!"

BB, becoming more and more intrigued by this mystery game, crawled to the front edge of the sink and was shocked as upon once he could see their waist, saw that the two were naked! At least from the waist down. Though he soon discovered Starfire was completely naked as she swats down and places a relatively small blue container down on the floor between them, about seven inches high a foot wide. Starfire then leaned back on her hands with her legs moved forward a little, as if going to crab walk, but her rear was positioned over the container.

BB then saw that Raven was naked as well as she position herself in a similar way to Starfire.

BB nearly fainted from discovering the two girl's were completely naked, but his positioning didn't provide any worthwhile view, plus he was upside down, so, taking a risk, BB flew from the sink and flew directly between the two girl's, heading upwards towards the bar of the shower curtain, though quite slow from ogling the sight of the two girl's exposed labia, a small patch of hair above each of their labia. BB obviously caught their attention, although both saw him as a normal fly, Raven lifted her right hand and a black energy formed on her hand…

"Hey, do not hurt the fly!" quickly states Starfire.

This statement quickly alerted BB to Raven's action and he quickly zipped up to and behind the shower curtain.

"I don't want a fly buzzing around me." states Raven.

"That does not mean you need to hurt it, besides, it is behind the curtain now." replies Starfire.

"Fine, but if it starts flying around me, it's in trouble."

"Your so cruel Raven."

After this, BB flew onto the railing holing up the curtain, very happy that he had the perfect spot to view the beautiful sight below. Though he was intrigued by Starfire's defense for seemingly, an ordinary fly, wondering how he could take advantage of her kindness to even fly's…

"Ok, you ready?" asks Starfire.

"As I'll ever be…" answers Raven.

"Great, then start pushing!" states Starfire happily.

'Push?' wondered BB, until her saw both Starfire and Raven's face a little scrunched and hearing their soft groaning. 'Wait a minute!' gasps BB in his head. 'They couldn't be…'

But true to his first thought, he saw their anus' spread and twin brown logs slowly made their exit, long, unbroken logs too. BB simply sat there in shock at what he was seeing, although Starfire's was considerably thicker, both girl's were excreting one solid mass, that coiled around in the container.

After about thirty seconds of the continuous flow of feces out of their rectum, both girl's sighed and clinched, pinching of their logs.

"Heh, I should have about two more of those in me." states Starfire. "What about you?"

"At least one more." answers Raven.

'Three more of those!' thought BB shocked.

In just the first, dual 'round' the entire bottom of the container was covered in their poop and the pile had clearly achieved some height, BB guessed at least two good inches.

As disgusting as he first thought this sight was, at the same time, BB couldn't look away, and looked on as the two started 'round two', which was equally impressive as the first, Starfire's poop was still just as thick, but Raven's was a little more thicker than her first.

As BB watched, he now wanted a better view of their poop leaving, though he wondered how he could get a better view, he would need to get closer. He soon remembered though that they thought he was a regular fly, so using this information, decided to test his luck.

Flying from the railing he was on, BB flew around Starfire a few times, which only prompted a giggling from her and her comment of, "Heh, I think it likes the smell of mine."

"As long as it stays by you." states Raven.

BB, happy with his reaction from Starfire, decided to try something very daring, he flew down Starfire's body and landed on her right labia, causing her to gasp and flinch, causing BB to go airborne again from fear that maybe Starfire would have an adverse reaction to him landing on that part of her body and opted for her right knee.

Though Starfire's reaction was a surprise, she laughed.

"hehe, that tickled!"

BB was quite happy with this reaction and crawled his way down Starfire's inner thigh, his tiny leg's causing her to start giggling again.

"Fly's has germs yanno." comments Raven.

"Hehehe…. I-I will wash w-wherever it goes- hehehe!" replies Starfire giggling. "I hope it goes back to my labia though."

BB nearly made a bee-line straight for Starfire's labia, though didn't, at least right away, that would possibly raise suspicion, he thought. So he made a few 'diversions', to Starfire's left inner thigh, then knee, her right hip, then her left breast, all four locations prompted a giggle from her, before BB made his final stop back to her right labia again, prompting another gasp and flinch from her.

BB now had the perfect spot, at least for seeing the last of Raven's poop leaving her. Starfire's pooping had been interrupted by what she thought was a random fly, landing on her repeatedly, though she soon tried ignoring the ticklish sensation and pushed, causing her anus to yawn out again her large log journeyed to freedom. Starfire's was again interrupted as BB crawled down the lip of her labia for a better look at Starfire's pooping, causing her to giggle out and shaking her hips.

"Hehehehehe! H-Hey little fly…" giggles out Starfire. "Hehehehe… you will have a better view from raven's side."

"I don't want your pet fly!" retorts Raven.

BB, having become comfortable with Starfire, failed to remimber Raven's earlier warning and quickly flew from the bright yellow-ish tone of Starfire's skin to Raven's grey colored flesh, landing on her labia, though he only got a glimpse of Starfire's once again yawning anal opening before hearing a gasp and experiencing a hard impact from above, Raven's hand.

The hit didn't cause serious harm, but was enough to stun BB and fall from Raven's labia and down into the stinking container of their poop.

"Aww! Why did you kill it?" states Starfire.

"I told you, if it comes near me, it was in trouble." states Raven.

"Oh well, I'm sure it died happy."

When BB came to though, still in a daze, he got the biggest shock yet, the giant brown, headless snake emerging from Starfire's rear, heading directly at him. His tiny scream did nothing to warn ether girl of his presence before he quickly began flying again, his flight path a clear zip-zap from his temporary daze.

"Oh, it's alive!" states Starfire happily as she saw what she still perceived as a random fly up above them as she continued to vacate the mass in her bowels.

"Tough little thing…" comments Raven as she backed up a few feet from the container and sat up on her legs and lifted her right hand again, a black energy surrounding her hand, then BB in mid-air, who gasps in fear, though he was now to high for either girl to hear.

"Raven…" states Starfire, as she sat forward, using the extra room given by Raven, positioning her rear completely over the container as she continued to add more and more of her poop into it.

"It's just a stupid fly." replies Raven.

"It may be just a fly but every living thing deserves to live." states Starfire before her pooping was briefly interrupted with a loud fart, prompting a giggle from her before she easily pushed out the last few inches of poop.

"… Fine…" replies Raven before getting to her feet, still having BB in her hold. "I'll just stop it from flying around…"

Raven then walked to Starfire's right, to the sink and closed the drain and turned on the water.

"Don't tell me your going to drown it." gasps Starfire.

"No, Fly's can't fly with their wings wet right?" asks Raven. "It'll stay alive but it won't be able to fly, it's a win-win for both of us."

"Oh."

Once the water level was about and inch deep, Raven sent BB directly into the water, before releasing her hold on him, allowing what she thought was a regular fly, to float up to the waters surface and kick around in the water.

"Perfect…" comments Raven before walking towards the toilet and taking some tissue to wipe her butt, before returning in front of Starfire and sitting in front of her.

Thankfully for BB, since he wasn't a normal fly he had little bit of swimming ability, after waiting for Raven to pass by again, BB changed into a frog and used his arms to pull up the blocker up from bottom of the sink, allowing the water to drain out.

BB soon realized a problem though, he couldn't turn back into a fly to free himself from the sink, that could cause Raven to get suspicious. BB also remembered something else though, he may cut his enjoyment of watching Starfire and Raven short, but their were still two more to come into the room, he'd just have to wait.

BB was still treated to an audible show though, as he soon heard Starfire's groaning…

"Wow Star, I can't believe you still have more in you."

"Heh, and all my stomachs are not even full." states Starfire.

"Oh yeah, you have more than one, no wonder your so confident you can win. I'm glad I'm your partner."

"Hehehe-Nnngnhhhh!" giggles Starfire in response before groaning.

"Whoa! That's huge, doesn't it hurt?" came Raven's clearly surprised statement.

"A-A little…"

"Hey, the container is nearly full, you think you have enough to top it off?"

"M-Maybe…" replies Starfire before a deep sigh from her was heard, then a grunt and another sigh. "Sorry, but I think that's it."

"Ok, there's still no way Terra and Jinx can beat that."

"It will be so amusing to see them being… um, what do you call it again?"

"Spanked." answers Raven.

"Yeah! That is it, it will be so amusing to see them being spanked on their cute little bottoms!"

At this statement, BB wondered, 'The losers get spanked? That's a weird punishment for what their playing…'

Although, BB wasn't free yet though, as he heard Starfire state, "Well, cover the container and I'll wipe and wash my hands."

'Oh no!' thought BB, Star's gonna see me! Oh, I got it, I turn back into a fly.'

Not a moment too soon did BB change back into a fly, Starfire appeared over the sink. Starfire saw the perceived 'normal' fly and smiles, reaching her left hand into the sink and gently grasping it between her fingers before placing it down on her right hand.

"Raven is a big meanie huh?" states Starfire smiling.

"Don't tell me your talking to that fly." comments Raven.

"So what if I am? I li-" Starfire was interrupted as she now noticed something odd about this fly, it was completely green. Her first thought was that the fly was actually beast boy, but she didn't quite want to believe it, afterall, she let this 'fly' walk all over her private area's. Starfire's cheeks started to redden as she lifted her right hand closer to her face and whispered, warily… "Beast Boy?"

Behind her, raven asks, "You say something?"

Though BB, accepting that he'd been caught, replied, "Sorry." just low enough for only Starfire to hear.

Starfire then gasps and her blush immediately spread throughout her entire face.

"I-I didn't mean to!" quickly states BB. "You guys walked in on me."

"Hey." states Raven, beside Starfire, the container in her hands, covered with a black energy.

Raven's statement surprised Starfire and she quickly tossed BB over her shoulder.

"H-Huh?" replies Starfire.

"Are you coming or do you want to keep talking to your pet fly?"

"It… uh… the fly died." states Starfire.

"Great, one less pest to worry about." replies Raven before turning and walking towards the door.

Starfire quickly followed her out.

From her toss, BB ended up landing in the tub, as he soon heard the door opening and suddenly, Starfire's gasp.

"Owww! My butt!" states Starfire's voice, clearly hurt by something before the door closes, though BB could make out her follow-up statement of, "Do you two have to do that so close to the exit?"

As the girl's conversed outside, BB began to think to himself…

'Why didn't Star tell Raven about me being here? Why would she do that?'

However, BB's train of thought was interrupted as a sudden realization struck him, and he returned to his normal form. The shower curtain was only partly closed, if he closed it, when Terra and Jinx walked in he could peek at them without changing forms.

Slowly, as to not alert the others outside the door, BB fully closed the curtain, just in time too as the bathroom door opened, hearing Jinx comment, "I can't wait to see that bright butt of your's nice and red"

"We will see who's bottom will be red." came Starfire's reply before the sound of the door closing followed.

BB could see the silhouettes of Terra and Jinx's bodies faintly through the shower curtain and he was crouched down on his knees to reduce the chance they could see him, he wanted to wait until they begin with their pooping, where their focus would be mostly focused on that.

"Before we start…" began Terra's voice, "Let's finish what we were doing first…"

BB then saw the two silhouettes close the gap between their bodies and their heads, 'joining', it didn't take much thinking from BB to realize what was happening as he silently gasps and carefully moves to the left side of the tub and pulling back the curtain a little to see Terra and Jinx embracing in a kiss.

Before he saw the sight, he knew they were doing it, but actually seeing it, seeing the girl he liked so much kissing another girl, the delight of such a sight shocked him into silence and was momentarily unaware of the reaction of the sight below his waist.

That wasn't what broke his attention from the sight before him though, BB felt something 'land' on his right shoulder and…

"well, well, well…" came a familiar female voice.

BB gulped and slowly turned his head to the right and saw, none other than Bumblebee, in her shrunken state, also completely naked standing on his shoulder. She was also quite wet in some type of fluid.

"You little perv…" comments Bumblebee in a whisper, smirking.

BB opened his mouth to speak but Bumblebee quickly extended her right hand towards him, signaling him not to speak as she continued…

"Now… I could rat you out…" states Bumblebee, causing BB to look quite worried. "Or… you could do something for me." BB quickly nodded his head smiling. "Great…" replies Bumblebee smiling, then lowering her gaze down to BB's crotch and pointing down. "Do you know how to use that?" BB looked down and gasps as he saw the obvious tent of his underwear and sent his hands down to cover himself as he blushed deeply. 

* * *

><p>Outside the tub, Terra and Jinx were on the floor, Jinx on the bottom as she moaned out from Terra licking her right nipple. The blue container on the floor above Jinx's head.<p>

"Hey you two…" came Bumblebee's voice behind the shower curtain. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"What for?" asks Jinx.

"Well I was crawling around inside you, I don't want to smell like you all night."

"Aww, you hurt my feelings." teases Jinx, before the shower was turned on.

For the next few minutes, Terra continued to pleasure Jinx's body, soon lowering her lips down to the ones between Jinx's, causing her to gasp out pleasantly as she sent her hands down to Terra's head. Minutes into this, the two heard Bumblebee gasp out, then a second gasp before a brief groan, the two thought nothing of this, thinking she was masturbating.

Though Terra was interrupted in her licking of Jinx's labia as the grey-skinned girl gasps briefly before a small, but audible fart came from her anus and Terra quickly lifted her head up with a frown.

"Hey! Warn me before you fart!"

"Heh, sorry." replies Jinx lifting her head and placing her right hand over her stomach. "I don't think my poop wants to wait anymore."

"I'm starting to have a bigger urge to go too." replies Terra. "Well lets do what we came in here for, then finish up here." adds Terra before she pats Jinx's labia with her right hand.

"OK." replies Jinx, sitting up. "Wanna go together or take turns?"

"Let's take turns." answers Terra, before the two hears Bumblebee gasp out…

"Ohhhh, Yes!"

Terra smirked at this and comments, "I thought you said you were taking a shower."

"I-I am…" replies Bumblebee.

"Doesn't sound like it." states Jinx, smiling, as she reached behind her and grabs the container.

Jinx then repositioned herself to squat over the container and began pushing, immediately, her anus opened and her poop began it's evacuation, thick, though soft logs that broke off repeatedly from their weight and dropped into the container with wet plops. Jinx continued to push out her poop, a total of about eight pieces of poop, varying in length, before a second fart left her rear, taking a brief break and clinching her anus with a sigh.

"Oh, while I wait for another buildup, how about you go a little bit." suggests Jinx, pushing the container towards Terra.

"Hey, good idea, less straining then." replies Terra before she squats over the container much like Jinx had done and relaxing, allowing her body to push out her poop with no aid from her at the moment.

What left her rear was similar to Jinx's, though more solid, allowing it to stay together as her log continued to grow and grow until it touch Jinx's waste of the bottom, then breaking off with a wet plop as it landing on Jinx's poop, two more long, firmer logs left Terra's rear, before she pushed the container back to the grey-skinned girl.

Who positioned the container back under her rear before pushing, a small fart begin the signal before her poop began leaving her at a quicker pace than before, after holding it in for a few minutes. Jinx's second round of logs were much longer and actually more numerous than her first, nine logs before Jinx clinches her anus again and sliding the container back to Terra. Jinx actual had more poop ready to leave, but holding it back would make it easier to void it after holding it back.

After positioning the container, Terra now started pushing, quickly producing a very long and thick log from her rear, long and solid enough to coil around itself once on the raising pile of poop before Terra clichéd, breaking it, though she pushed again creating a second, very long log before a fart left her rear.

"I think I might have one more…" states Terra before pushing the container to Jinx.

"It's nearly half full already." states Jinx with a smile as she positions the container under her and pushed.

Jinx's third round produced her longest and largest log of poop yet, a soft grunt leaving her lips as the massive log of poop flowed from her rear, like a growing brown tail coiling around on the risen layer of her and Terra's combined poop. When the log finally made it's full exit from Jinx's rear, the entire thing covered the previous poop in it's large coil.

"Woo…" sighs Jinx. "I think that's it for me." she adds before pushing the container to Terra, "Their's no way Starfire and Raven beat us."

"Yeah, now I'll put the final nail in the coffin…" replies Terra as she quickly positioned the container under her and pushed.

A Thick, six inch log left her rear before Terra started groaning as she pushed harder, then harder… her anus began slowly spreading wider and wider as the largest piece of poop began to leave her rectum.

"Oh, A big one to finish huh?" comments Jinx smiling.

Terra simply smiles briefly as her anus was starting to hurt from being spread so wide. The pain didn't get too bad though as she soon felt the large hunk of poop leaving and with a gasp from her, felt it finally leave and drop down onto Jinx's with a plop. Though that wasn't quit the end for Terra's rear as soon after the anal stretching poop left her, a long, thinner, smooth log sped out of her rear, like a sort of reward from her body for passing the huge piece of poop as the long soft log leaving messaged her anus, though it lasted only a few seconds before is completely out.

"Well, I'm done." States Terra as she pushes the weighty container between her and Jinx, filled a little over half way. "We defiantly won."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out their the ones getting the paddle." replies Jinx before she gets to her feet and walks to the roll of toilet paper near the toilet and removing some of it and wiping her anus clean and tossing the dirty tissue in the toilet, Terra also wiped her butt and threw the used paper into the toilet.

The two hears Bumblebee moan out again and Jinx quickly grinned and looked to the toilet and pushing down the lever to flush the water.

Their was a brief moment before Bumblebee's gasp of "Ahhhhhh!"

"Since your not actually taking a shower…" began Jinx. "We have to get back so you can judge who won."

A few squeaks from in the tub, and the sound of the water stopped.

"Ok, fine, I'll be there in a minute." replies Bumblebee.

After the two girl's washed their hands, Terra picked up the container of their poop and the two walked out of the room. 

* * *

><p>Bath in the tub, Bumblebee was currently sitting on BB's waist, both of them wet from the shower. BB was breathing a little rapidly as Bumblebee leaned forward, nearly laying on him, smiling as she uses her right hand play with his hair.<p>

"You weren't bad… came a little sooner than I would have liked, but… hehe…" comments Bumblebee before she sits up again, rocking her hips around a little. "Your still nice and hard… I almost don't want to leave."

"So, I'm free, you won't tell that I was in the bathroom while they pooped in those containers?" asks BB.

Bumblebee smirked, "Maybe…" she comments before moaning softly as she slowly lifted herself from on top of BB, revealing his erect penis was in her rectum. She then gasps though and squats down over him again, though not on his penis, more over his stomach. "I have an idea, if you really want my silence about your peeping…"

"Y-Yes, I do! Raven and Terra would kill me if they found out."

"Well then, I just happen to have a need to poop. If you want my silence, your going to have to accept your punishment."

"And… that would be?" asks BB nervously.

"I'm going to relieve myself on you." states Bumblebee, smiling.

"WHAT!" gaps BB. "Your going to poop on me!"

"Yep… unless you would like me to rat you out…" replies Bumblebee standing up again.

"No!" quickly gasps BB. "You can do it!"

Bumblebee smiles down at him again. "Do what?"

"Poop on me."

"Do you want me to poop on you?" asks Bumblebee, smiling.

"… Y-yeah…"

Bumblebee then turned around and squatted over BB's stomach again, revealing her rear to him and without any further warning, bumblebee, began pushing. BB saw her anus quickly yawning open and his own cum left her rear, dripping down on his belly before he saw the first brown piece of feces poking out of her anal opening. The poop quickly left her rear, like all the other girl's, Bumblebee's was solid as well and actually remained in one piece as the tip reach BB's stomach, with a grimace from him as the darker skinned girl above him cooed at the feeling of her rectum being emptied. Her poop had started to coil around on BB's stomach, he could feel the heat of the mass, though he did notice Bumblebee's poop was just as thick as Starfire's was.

When the long, snake-like log of poop made it's complete exit, Bumblebee sighed in relief.

"Wow, that felt so good to get out…" comments Bumblebee as she looks back to BB, smiling, "Thanks for loosening me up." 

* * *

><p>Starfire's room<p>

At the foot of Starfire's bed, sat the two container's of the four girl's poop, though their was now an 'actual' lid over them, preventing the smell from invading the room.

While they waited though, they decided to 'entertain' themselves… Terra on her back on the bed while Jinx was positioned on top of her, licking at the blonde's hairless labia, while Terra herself licked Jinx's and uses her right hand to finger the girl's anus.

Raven was on her back as well, though on the floor to the left of the bed, Starfire licking and fingering her pussy much like Jinx was doing to Terra, though Raven wasn't the one returning the favor, Raven was busy orally pleasing another girl who sat her crotch over Raven's face and lifted Starfire's hips up to tend to her wet labia. The girl had long blonde hair, star-shaped earrings and a golden whip lay on the floor at her right leg…

Frequent moans and sounds of wet squishes filled the room for close to ten minutes, until the door to the room opened and Bumblebee walked in, drawing all the girl's attention.

"Sorry about coming back so late." states Bumblebee smiling. "I had something I need to take care of."

"Oh, you were late?" teases the blonde girl who sat her crotch on Raven's lips. "We didn't notice." she adds, before returning her tongue back to Starfire's wet lips, releasing a moan from her.

"Ha, ha, very funny…" comments Bumblebee as she closes the door and walking towards the two containers and lowering herself to sit on her legs. "let's see who won and who get the red butt."

At Bumblebee's second statement, the girl's ended there actions to the other, Terra and Jinx sitting up on the bed and facing Bumblebee; The blonde girl lowering Starfire's hips back down as she lifted her labia from Raven's mouth and Starfire removed her lips from Raven's lower ones and the three girl's sat down next to each other and faced Bumblebee.

"Ok, which is which?" asks Bumblebee.

"The one to your left is ours." states Starfire smiling.

"Ok, so the right one is Jinx and Terra's." replies Bumblebee as she reaches to the container to her left and lifts it for a moment, then places it back down and lifts the right container for a moment. Bumblebee thought with a "Hmmm…"

Terra, Jinx and Starfire all looked eager to learn who was declared the winner as Bumblebee lifted the two poop-filled containers a second time, Raven didn't look as eager, more nervous was appropriate as her cheeks reddened more than they already were.

After a third round of Bumblebee lifting the containers, she states, smiling, "Ok, it was close, but I've decided who won."

"And!" eagerly asks Starfire and Jinx, together, smiling.

"The winner is… …" begins Bumblebee as she drums her hands on the lids of the containers. "Starfire and Raven!"

Starfire, as well as Raven, quickly cheered, hugging each other.

Terra and Jinx meanwhile, gasps, "WHAT!"

Bumblebee comments, "Starfire and Raven's was a little bit heavier than you guys."

"Who are the losers now!" teases Starfire.

Terra and Jinx simply pouted where they sat. Bumblebee reached her hands under the bed in front of her and pulled out two, foot and a half-long black paddles and offered them to Starfire and Raven, who quickly took the paddles and stood.

Raven commenting, "Now, let's see those pretty little butts your yours."

"Yes…" begins Starfire. "It is time to deliver the spankings!"

Terra, with a sigh, accepted her defeat without issue and left the bed and walked in front of Starfire and Raven, Starfire quickly stating, "I want Terra."

"I wanted Jinx anyway." comments Raven, eyeing Jinx, who remained in her spot on the bed, looking upset.

"Jinx…" states Bumblebee.

"No! I'm not getting a spanking!" quickly replies Jinx, folding her hands over her chest.

"Jinx, you already agreed before the game stared." states Bumblebee, getting to her feet.

Jinx gave an "Hmph!" and turned her head to look away from the others, but she soon gasps as she felt something wrap around her arms and chest. Looking down she saw the golden whip around her and looked to the blonde girl who held it.

"Don't be a bad girl." states the blonde smiling. "Just accept your punishment." she adds before quickly tugging on the whip, pulling Jinx forward with a gasp, causing her to fall onto her stomach.

As Jinx struggled in vain to free herself, Starfire guided Terra to the other side of the bed and had her drop to her knees and lean forward on the bed as Raven, crawled onto the bed to Jinx's left. Raven and Starfire looked at each other for a moment before raising their paddles over their respective rumps, then sending them down at the same time.

A loud *swat* sound traveled through the room as Terra and Jinx cried out from the sudden pain.

"That hurts!" complains Jinx.

"That's the point." replies Raven smiling, before lifting and returning the paddle back down to Jinx's rear, releasing another gasp of pain from her.

Jinx's cry of pain was followed by Terra, then Jinx again, then Terra. After the first swat, Starfire and Raven alternated each swing of the paddles to hear the two girl's cry out in pain.

Soon, both, Terra and Jinx began to form tears in the tightly closed eyes as their increasingly sensitive rumps began to get redder and redder. Terra's reddening rear obviously standing out more than Jinx's.

After about two solid minutes of their rumps getting repeatedly hit with the paddles, and their rears now well reddened and extra sensitive, one more swat from Raven produced an small moan from Jinx, causing Raven to pause for a moment, as Starfire happily continued on Terra's.

"Was that a moan I heard?" asks Raven smiling.

"N-No…" lies Jinx.

Raven quickly swatted Jinx's rear and heard her respond with "O-Ooohh.."

"That was a moan!" states Raven. "You naughty girl…"

*swat*

"O-oohhh…"

"You like it, don't you?" teases Raven, returning the paddle to Jinx's tender rear, though not hard, just rubbing her reddened cheeks with it.

Another swat from Starfire's paddle to Terra's red rump also now released a moan from her, causing Starfire to stop and look up to Raven, who looks at her.

"Looks like we have two naughty girl's here." comments Starfire smiling.

"Well that just won't do!" states the blonde girl holding the whip bounding Jinx, smiling. "This needs to be punishment."

"You have an idea?" asks Raven.

"I sure do!" replies the blonde-haired girl.

END


End file.
